guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Finding the Bloodstone
Objectives *Invoke the inscription stone in Sparkfly Swamp to unlock the path to the Bloodstone. (disappears from Quest Log after speaking to Gadd) *Help Gadd and Livia reach the Bloodstone in the depths below. *Defeat Inscribed Sentries and decipher their inscriptions to open passageways. *Destroy the Inscribed Guardian protecting the Bloodstone. Obtained from :Automatically added upon completing Finding Gadd :After first completion, can be obtained from: :*Inscription Stone in Sparkfly Swamp :*Scrying Pool in Hall of Monuments (select "I seek guidance" option) Requirements :Finding Gadd Follow up :Crystal Method, The Blade's Essence, The Arrow's Point Rewards :*Unlock Hero Livia Walkthrough Speak to the Inscription Stone to be transported into Bloodstone Caves. Follow Gadd's instructions to find the Inscribed Sentries on each of the first two levels. Livia will need to be close enough to use Extract Inscription on the sentry's corpse, after which Gadd can use Decipher Inscriptions to activate the Inscription Stones the lock the portals to the next level. The environmental effect Aura of the Bloodstone is particularly useful as a heal. Killing an enemy results in healing all nearby creatures. As you venture closer to the Bloodstone, the amount you are healed by increases. You can use this to your advantage. Level 1 From the starting point, head left, then right, then left again (not the path on the map), and you should see the first sentry directly ahead, walking away from you. After the Stormcloud Incubi at the bottom of the stairs, there are no more enemies on that path, so run the sentry down. Turn back the way you came and take the first right, heading toward the quest marker and the portal to the next level. The incubi will drop down from the ceiling, then retreat as soon as any one of them is killed. If the group is coordinated enough, it is possible to run past the spawn point before they return. Level 2 This level is populated mostly by skelk, with a few incubi groups that swoop down in the central cavern (unlike those on level 1, these will not retreat). Stay close to the right (south) wall to avoid the worst fights. At the doorway of the final chamber you will be rushed by a large group of Skeletal Hounds. Inside the chamber there are neutral undead scattered around the room, with the Inscribed Sentry and two more hounds in the middle. Approaching the sentry will cause the undead to become hostile in stages - one undead at each pillar will activate at a time and move to the center of the room. Killing the sentry will cause all the undead, except the hounds, to disappear, so it is best to pull the sentry back towards the entrance and kill it there. Enter the portal after Gadd activates the stone. Level 3 Fight through the skelk along the path to the Bloodstone. The Inscribed Guardian will be surrounded by Enchanted Shields that will attempt to body block melee attackers, and there are Enchanted Scythes that will become hostile when you aggro the guardian. Either retreat and deal with the scythes first, or focus fire on the guardian to kill it quickly. A cutscene will play, and the party will be returned to Gadd's Encampment. Hard mode About the same tactics as above still work. If you're reckless, you could take a few deaths from incubi, as they can spike damage pretty well. You could also take a few deaths from the bosses on the second and third floors, but that's readily avoidable by careful pulling. Creatures NPCs * 20 (20) Livia * 20 (20) Gadd Monsters *Spiders ** 24 (26) Venomweaver ** 24 (26) Lifeweaver ** 24 (26) Bloodweaver *Incubus ** 20 (26) Cryptwing Incubus ** 20 (26) Bloodthirst Incubus ** 20 Bloodbath Incubus ** 20 (26) Stormcloud Incubus *Undead ** 21, 22, 23 (26) Skeletal Hound ** 24 (26) Skeleton Archer ** 24 (26) Skeleton Illusionist ** 24 (26) Skeleton Wizard *Skelk ** 24 (26) Skelk Rampager ** 24 (26) Skelk Scourger ** 24 (26) Skelk Corrupter ** 28 (30) Skelk Afflictor ** 24 (26) Skelk Slasher ** 28 (30) Skelk Reaper *Enchanted Weapons ** 24 (26) Enchanted Shield ** 24 (26) Enchanted Scythe Bosses *Jotun ** 28 (30) Inscribed Sentry (Devastating Hammer) *Ettins ** 28 (30) Inscribed Guardian (Feast of Corruption, cannot be captured) Dialogues Briefing from the Scrying Pool. Cutscene 1 Cutscene 2 Notes *Hex and condition removal skills are quite useful during this quest, especially against the weaver's Snaring Web, which inflicts both a hex and a condition. * Edification takes effect during this quest, so remember to display your Asura title. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Asura points Category:Repeatable quests